The present invention relates to devices for supporting and/or retaining an individual in a seated, reclining or prone position. More specifically, the present invention relates to a posture support device which wraps around an individual and their standard chair, wheelchair or bed, to assist in retaining the wearer while preventing them from falling out of the bed or chair or from sliding out of position while maintaining a comfortable and proper seated or reclined position.
Individuals who must remain seated for extended periods of time often develop back strain or pain. Proper posture support for these individuals can aid in relief of this strain. Infirm individuals, such as hospital patients or individuals confined to wheelchairs often find it difficult to assume or maintain a proper seated position, which can result in extreme discomfort or risk of serious injury. A device which provides proper support can relieve pain and discomfort associated with prolonged sitting. A device which can offer appropriate support can aid in comfortable and safe use of wheelchairs and can allow infirm individuals to maintain a seated position without constant attendance.
Prior to the advent of the present invention, there existed a need for a device which could provide appropriate support for these individuals without being overly restrictive. Two factors, slumping and slippage of the wearer, must be considered in the design of an effective supporting/retaining device. Slippage occurs when the wearer slides downwardly out of the retainer device. This can occur when the wearer is inadequately retained thereby allowing enough slack between the wearer and the device to permit movement. If the device allows for forward movement of lower body, the wearer can slip. Slumping occurs when the wearer is able to bend forward or double-over while wearing the device. This can occur if the device affords insufficient support to maintain an appropriate wearer posture.
A number of patient retaining devices are taught in the art, including the retraining belts of Berl and Murcott taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,100,484 and 3,536,457, respectively. The straps taught therein are narrow and soft and do not adequately protect against slumping or slippage of the patient. Further, the Murcott device is cumbersome to apply and requires access behind the patient necessitating movement of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,991 to Kella and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,605 to Posey teach retainer devices which secure both the abdomen and chest of the patient utilizing a second set of straps which are placed just beneath the arm or over the shoulders, respectively. Kella teaches the use of a seat bib which requires the patient to be removed from the chair to install the bib. The Posey device commonly known as a "Posey Vest" is currently in wide spread use in hospitals for support of patients. The vest requires cumbersome securing of both waist and shoulder straps. Although the vest prevents slumping, or a direct lean forward of the patient, the device is insufficient to retain the patient from slipping down in the vest. The shoulder straps then present a danger of strangulation for patients who are unable to extricate themselves after slippage.
The strap taught in Spann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,170, is also too soft and deformable to adequately prevent slumping. While this strap is easy to apply, the high location necessitated by its configuration prevents the strap from implementing posture support and renders the strap ineffective at deterring downward slippage of the patient.
A number of retaining devices are also taught in the art for support of infants or children. These devices, illustrated for example in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 579,818; 2,739,642; 4,861,109; 4,867,464; and 4,781,210, while teaching devices which provide support, do not provide the support capabilities of the present invention and are cumbersome and restrictive.
Also known in the art are seat belt protectors such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,241,881 and 3,300,247. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,201 teaches a flexible suspension band which acts to support a portion of the weight of the individual while in a seated position.